


My Diva

by wherethereaintnofuture



Category: Glee
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sorry About It, because he would find that so hot, but i got too invested in the au, i got carried away with the backstory, it was meant to be sebastian finding diva blaine, klaine breakup au, so now im posting it in chapters, this was supposed to be something else entirely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethereaintnofuture/pseuds/wherethereaintnofuture
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine start dating. Sebastian sees a picture of diva!Blaine and has way too much fun.(First chapter is the au I had way too much fun writing)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	My Diva

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,, i profusely apologize for having an entire chapter that's just au but i had fun writing it and got impatient that i wasn't posting anything. 
> 
> this is also kind of set up to make more works in this au. so there's that. 
> 
> the next chapter will be plot whenever i get around to writing it

To say the last six months have been a whirlwind is an understatement. 

Kurt, as planned, moved to New York to attend NYADA. What wasn’t planned, though, was he and Blaine finding out very quickly that long-distance wasn’t for them. The two broke up soon after.

The month or so leading up to the start of the new school year had been long. Blaine debated going back to Dalton, wishing to spend his senior year where he, and anyone who knew the boy, knew he belonged. Of course, not everything works out the way you’d want them to. To Blaine, at least, things between him and the Warblers had been tense since Michael, Blaine had forgiven them, sure, but deep down, he knew it would take more than that on both sides. Besides, he had a few friends at McKinley, and he didn’t want to make a habit of leaving them for another school. More importantly, though, his parents weren’t willing to pay for the tuition a second time, and Blaine was stuck at McKinley. 

It was a bit disappointing the first few weeks back, the boy realizing just how much he had hoped he’d be able to return to Dalton. However, seeing as there was nothing he could do about it, he decided it wasn’t worth wallowing over and tried to make the best of the situation. He willingly participates as a competitor for the next ‘Rachel Berry,’ runs for and wins student council president, begrudgingly auditions for Grease, and is cast as Danny. Grease goes well, he and Marley getting better acquainted during that time, and Blaine would like to think they’re friends by the end of the run. A much-needed friendship, he thinks. Halfheartedly, he sends the Warblers an invitation to Grease, as he had the year before with West Side Story, only this time over text, rather than making the trip in person. Come opening night, the boy really had no expectation of seeing his old show choir, figuring it wasn’t worth making the trip once again. That was until he left the auditorium to Nick practically pouncing on him with congratulations. Without realizing it, his eyes scan the group and meet with another emerald pair through the chaos. Surprised but not disappointed, he flashes the boy a grin and small wave. The boy in question simply nodded, which was the extent of their communication since regionals the year before. 

Since their meeting, Blaine had this feeling that something was missing. Maybe, he thought one day, this feeling had been there since the two first locked eyes across the corridor. Maybe since they had sat down in the Dalton cafe later that afternoon. Maybe since their countless late-night phone calls or mornings spent giving how-to tutorials on getting various substances out of blazers. Whenever it may have appeared, it was shoved aside, moved to the very bottom of his list. Now, though, all it took was one look into Sebastian’s green eyes, beautiful as ever, for the feeling to return to the top of the list. It consumed Blaine, quickly becoming all he could think about at any given time. 

It only took a few weeks for the two boys to meet again, Blaine being sent to Dalton to retrieve their stolen trophy. There he met the new captain, finally getting the chance to perform with his brothers again. All good things must come to an end, though, and he could feel the energy in the room plummet when he had to reject the proposal to return to Dalton. Clearly disappointed, the group leaves to their respective classes, leaving Blaine to believe he was alone. The boy sighs, sauntering over to the couch in front of him, running a hand across the leather, frowning as he’s hit with years worth of memories. After a few moments of reminiscing, a familiar voice fills the room, shaking him out of his wormhole. 

“Hey, killer,” the voice greets, “Long time no see.”

Blaine quickly turns to face the direction of the voice, “Sebastian,” he breathes, “Hey.”

A smirk emerges on the taller boy’s face, as it had so many times before, and he sauntered over to Blaine, stopping with a few feet of distance between the two. Now with a closer look, Blaine refamiliarized himself with details he didn’t know he missed until now. The light freckles that sprinkled his cheekbones and jaw, his smile lines, his eyes. So green, so deep. If he looked hard enough, he could see what the boy was thinking, feeling, despite his attempt to stop precisely that. Blaine always knew he was unique in that way, insusceptible to those efforts, even now, even after everything that had gone on between them. Allowing his gaze to wander a bit, he notices the new length of his hair, how it’d grown out just enough to slick back. It suited him. His eyes lower to his lips as he sees his smirk grow, and it’s then that he becomes aware of the fact that he’s been staring for a few minutes too long, and he clears his throat.

“Like what you see?” That stupid smirk. Blaine wishes he had the willpower to stop the blush that spills across his cheeks and neck. 

“It’s been a while, is all.” _Too long._

“Let’s get a coffee. We can catch up.”

Blaine nodded, the two sitting in the same seats they had that first day they met. After a moment, both of them sitting with the last year, allowing it to silently blow over, sitting with the fact that they’re here, trying this again, they share a smile and with that, move on. They talk like nothing happened, properly catching up past Facebook statuses and fleeting gossip. Blaine talking about his break with Kurt, how he almost transferred back to Dalton, his attempts to become more involved at McKinley, anything he could possibly tell him. Sebastian, in turn, talked about the ways he had been trying to change, turn over a new leaf, his stepping down as captain, and how he felt about the new one, as well as apologizing, again, for the slushie incident. 

A couple hours later, both boys getting caught up in conversation and missing the last few periods of the day, they eventually do tear themselves away from each other with promises of staying in touch. They do one better than simply stay in touch and end up going on biweekly coffee dates, which turn into once every few days, alternating between Lima and Dalton. Growing closer by the minute, they finally get back to the place they had been before the slushie, and then some. 

So it only makes sense when a couple months later, shortly after Sectionals, Blaine officially asks Sebastian out. And, to the shock of no one, Sebastian agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> i am doilooklikeafreshman on tumblr! feel free to send prompts or feedback or whatever there :)


End file.
